Semiconductor light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LED), are formed by using semiconductor materials. The semiconductor light-emitting devices are one kind of minute solid-state light sources that can transform electrical energy into light energy. The semiconductor light-emitting devices are not only small in volume, rapid in response speed, shockproof, long-lived, and use a low driving voltage, but also can meet the lightness, thinness, and miniaturization needs of various apparatuses, and thus have become very popular electric products in daily life.
However, unlike silicon ICs, almost no current LED chip incorporate ESD protection into the design thereof. Thus, the ESD performance is always not process-controllable, and subsequent processes, such as measurement or package, might damage the chip and lead to unexpected yield loss.